kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Garuru
, , , |gender = Male |species = Keronian |occupation = Keron Army Soldier |first = |ja = ガルル|age = 25-33}} is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. He is the and leader of the Garuru Platoon. Character Garuru was first introduced at the end of episode 100 with the rest of his Platoon to replace the Keroro Platoon in their mission to conquer Pekopon. Garuru is the older brother of Giroro. He and his brother have a slight rivalry, but it seems like Garuru is willing to really bend the rules to make sure Giroro gets to stay on Pekopon and complete the invasion. On more than one occasion he has tampered with evidence to make the Keroro Platoon seem more competentKeroro Gunso Chapter 123. He cannot use chopsticks very well, however he accidentally stabbed one in a tiger horse's eye. Garuru also loved listening to loud rock music when he was younger. Appearance Garuru is a light purple adult Keronian, with a dark purple hat. He has pointy yellow goggles, with thick black outlines surrounding them. His true eyes sometimes appear, though Garuru's true eye color is unknown. His symbol is a red upside down "A" with a downward line at the center, which can be seen as a wolf's face. Garuru also wears a belt similar to Giroro only it is switched around, with the round part of the belt facing forward instead. Relationships * Giroro - Garuru is Giroro's older brother. Garuru appears to love Giroro very much, protecting both him and Chibi Keroro from getting beaten up by Zurara and Gururu (anime). * Garuru Platoon - Garuru's Fellow members. He tries to make the best decisions and states that he couldn't have a better team then the one he has now. * Pururu- Pururu is apart of the Garuru Platoon, Garuru revels himself that he, as well as everyone else on the platoon, would be lost without her. Pururu in return appears to have a slight crush on him. *Garuru's Father- Garuru's Father. *Keroro Platoon - The Keroro Platoon seem to fear the Garuru Platoon, and recognize them and Garuru as higher ups. After the battle for Pekopon, they still fear Garuru, but they do see him as a friend. Trivia *It is unknown what color Garuru's true eyes are, though most people say they are red. * Garuru's design is possibly a reference to the Turn A Gundam series And Bass from the Megaman series. * Similar to Goruru, Garuru's Name is also based on a boss in patapon With the Said name See Also * Giroro * Captain Gerlock Gallery File:Garuru_manga_color.jpg|Garuru in the manga. File:Garuruchui.jpg|Garuru in flight. File:Garuru2.png File:Garurucards.png|Teenage and adult Garuru cards from the movie 4 game. dhgfczstjhf.jpg tumblr_m1zmce16s01qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zmqp8YDN1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zmljLmok1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1s0tqB0wt1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1s0gzBJWZ1qix6r8.jpg garuru2q6wqbtjmbzh.jpg giroro_y_garuru_new_year_by_adarapinklove-d467w4w.png mqdefault.jpg 22385702.jpg Garuru no me.png|A frame showing Garuru's pupil and iris in the anime Dfvfcvbv.jpg|'Garuru is eating some pork balls.' bvbv.jpg|garuru:Elder brother? Garuru as desvribed by Chbi Giroro.png|Chibi Giroro's thought of Garuru. Garuru san with a massive gun.jpg Garuru loooking suspisious.png X1+Garuru+and+Keroro.jpg 48e2ea2897e98.jpg Garuru mad at Zoruru.jpg The two brothers by natsumi hinata-d31c2xx.png bandicam 2014-07-21 14-29-00-118.jpg bandicam 2014-07-21 14-29-45-097.jpg Teen Garuru stopping Andromedian husky.jpg Don't do it Tororo.jpg Garuru symbol 2.jpg Garuru.jpg SbVVf.jpg Oooooooooo.jpg Hzdfg.jpg Ahtdez.jpg Garuru and GLL.jpg 163px-Garuru first appearance in the manga.png Watchman Garuru.png Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Garuru Sprites.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Garuru on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Proxy 005.jpg Toro-Garu-Zoru-2.png Garuru clear anime design.jpg Garuru in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png References Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Male Category:Keroro Platoon family Category:Keron Army Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Game Characters Category:Giroro Category:Aliens